


A game of cat and rat

by Delta_0



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_0/pseuds/Delta_0
Summary: Papa finds a lonely cardinal and decides to take him with him for some fun
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A game of cat and rat

This was an evening unlike any other. An evening that Copia wished would just pass already. He wasnt much for loud parties like these. The reason why he had come to the big ball room was because it was expected of him as part of his job. He had spent most of the evening at a corner table by himself, occasionally taking a sip of the drink that had been given to him earlier. The glass was almost empty now and he turned it around on the table in lack of better things to do. For the past minutes he had been considering sneaking out of there. Surely he didnt have to stay all night..? 

As he looked up from his drink to scan the area of people dancing or socializing nearby, he spotted a familiar face a distance away. A face which's eyes were boring into his. It made him feel uneasy and he turned his gaze down for a moment. When he looked up again, the man who he recognized as Nihil's youngest son, was coming closer and it soon became obvious to him that he was on his way to his table. This made him nervous as he hadnt spent much time with any of the Papas, except for Nihil, of course. Again, he turned his attention to his drink on the table, embracing it with both his hands now. He could feel the weight of Papa's body next to him on the couch and felt the obligation to at least greet him.

"Good evening, Papa", he said softly, glancing at him for a moment before settling his eyes on the glass again. 

"Good evening", the man replied, crossing his legs and leaned back against the back support. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?" he asked while he folded his gloved hands in his lap. Copia could feel his gaze boring through him again and he swallowed, turning the glass a little.

"Just having a drink..", he replied quietly. The reaction he got out of that surprised him and he turned his head to look at Papa with confused eyes as the man chuckled. 

"Yes, I can see that", he replied, smiling softly. Copia just turned his head back to look at his glass again, not sure of what to say to that. Fortunately Papa spoke up again. "I just thought you might like some company", he added as he glanced around the room. Copia wasnt sure if he was just pitying him or if he was actually interested in talking to him. He didnt exactly see why anyone would find him fun to be around. Especially someone like Papa who was so outgoing and... so different from him. 

"I appreciate that, Papa... but I was thinking about going home", he said and brought his glass to his lips to drink what was left at the bottom. 

"Yes, it gets pretty boring after a while", Papa replied, studying the cardinal for a bit. "Would you like to play a game of pool before you go?" he asked then, watching as the gears seemed to be turning in the cardinal's head. Copia wasnt sure he wanted to do anything but to go back to his quarters, but he didnt want to be rude either. 

"Why not", he replied, turning his head to look at Papa now, seeing that his lips were slowly stretching into a playful smile. 

"Good. Come on then", the pope replied and was quick to get up from the couch. Copia then followed him through the crowd of drunk, dancing people and out into the hallway outside. The sudden silence was almost deafening as Papa closed the doors behind them and the air was so much cooler and fresher out there. It instantly made Copia feel better. As his superior walked again, he again followed him down the dim lit hallways. He felt as though he needed to yawn but surpressed it. Once they arrived to one of the billiard rooms, Papa opened the door for him and gestured for him to go inside.

"Cardinal", his gaze was expecting as he waited for his subordinate to enter, which he did, of course. 

"Thank you", Copia replied, taking a few steps into the room before stopping to turn his gaze to the billiard table further up to the left. The door could be heard closing, but when he heard the lock clicking, he turned back towards Papa with confused eyes. The pope just gave him a small smile as he stepped up to him.

"I dont want anyone disturbing us", he explained calmly to him as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Copia did feel uncomfortable but he wouldnt question his superior. Instead, he inhaled a deep breath, turning his gaze away to the table again. When Papa didnt say or do anything, he turned his attention back to him, noticing a hint of lust in his intense eyes. It made him feel slightly fearful and his heart started to beat fast in his chest.

"Dont be afraid, my dear cardinal", Papa spoke suddenly, his voice smooth and sensual. "I just want spend some alone time with you", he continued, reaching up towards Copia's face. The cardinal automatically stepped back, staring at the pope with widened eyes. 

"W-why?" he dared to ask him, backing away again as Papa stepped closer to him yet again.

"Why not. You want this, dont you?" the pope asked him as he stopped, boring his eyes into his cardinal's confused ones. Again, he reached out for his face, making Copia take another step back before trying to pass him towards the door. He found himself unable to reach it though as a firm hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, yanking him back to pull their chests flush against each together. Copia's wrist was still in a tight grip in height with Papa's shoulder and a firm arm around his waist kept him from moving away again. 

"Papa..please...", he whimpered. He wished that he would just let him go. 

"I've seen the way you look at me", the pope spoke, his voice low and deep. "You want me, dont you?" he continued, watching as his cardinal lowered his gaze. The lack of an answer satisfied him as it wasnt a no. "I know you're lonely", he started again. "I'm lonely too", he continued, causing Copia to turn his gaze up to meet his again. Papa couldnt be lonely.. He was always the center of attention. He was a fun guy who everyone wanted to be around and all the girls liked him. As thoughts spun around in his dizzy head, he noticed that Papa brought his hand up to his mouth to give it a soft kiss. This of course made him blush. 

"I've longed to touch your pretty little body", Papa spoke again, his voice filled with lust as he bored his gaze into Copia's. "I've been wondering many times.... what you look like underneath that tight little outfit of yours", he continued, just deepening his cardinal's blush. Copia was still frozen from embarrassment and fear. Papa wasnt wrong. He had been stealing glances at him every now and then and he couldnt deny that he was currently turning him on, but everything was happening so fast. He wasnt sure of what he wanted.. His thoughts process was interrupted then when the pope's arm loosened slightly around his waist to move further down where his strong hand cupped one of his buttcheeks. There was no hiding the fact that there was a rather hard lump in the cardinal's pants at the moment and Papa could probably feel it against his own. 

"My sweet cardinal...", he started, eyes lidded as his gaze dropped to Copia's lips. His hand released his wrist and instead grabbed a hold of his chin, tilting it up to force him to look him in the eyes. Copia squeezed them shut though, nervously waiting for what was to come next. He wasnt too surprised when he felt wet lips against his own, but he did tense up. He didnt resist him though, but let him have his way. Papa's lips pressed against his firmly before they softened slightly and finally pulled away. He would be lying to himself if he didnt think it had melted his heart a tiny bit and he slowly opened his eyes, for the first time displaying a little bit of lust and longing in them. This change pleased Papa, of course, who smirked at him and squeezed his bum before slowly pulling away from him. Copia wasnt sure if he was feeling disappointed or not. He was still a bit freaked out, but also curious of what pleasurable things the pope might do to him. 

"Come", Papa ordered him suddenly, beckoning him with his finger before he turned to head up to the billiard table. Copia followed him, wondering if this was some sort of a weird game. Once they reached the table though, Papa moved him so that he was facing it, urging him to place his hands on top of it. Then, without warning, the pope reached his hand up and slapped Copia's bum hard, earning a loud gasp from his cardinal. He started to knead him hard through his pants, forcing the fabric inbetween the cheeks. This of course made Copia's cock throb wildly in his pants, but he was also starting to freak out again. 

"Papa.... ", he started hesitatingly, biting down on his lip for a moment to stop himself from making any sounds he might regret. It was pretty to hard focus as the pope was fondling him. "I... dont think we should do this... It's not...the right place..", he expressed his corncern this way as he didnt want to admit that he was scared. 

"It's the perfect place", Papa murmured, his voice thick with lust as he kept feeling his subordinate. Eventually though, he pulled back and gave the cardinal's butt another, softer slap, earning a yelp from him. Copia could feel precum trickling out of his hard tip as he was recovering from the extremely stimulating experience. He could soon feel Papa's hands on him again and this time he was unbuttoning his pants. His fingers curled a little against the table as he nervously focused on what his pope was doing. 

"Down", he could hear him ordering him sternly now, making him turn his head to glance back at him with concerned eyes. 

"But Papa...", he started hesitatingly but was interrupted. 

"I said down", his superior ordered him again, placing a hand on his back to firmly press his upper body forward and down onto the table. Copia's heart was pounding fast in his chest again, but he remained still, obeying his superior's orders. He had never been with another man before and it sure made him nervous. Afraid even. So why didnt he just straighten up and leave..? He wasnt so sure himself. 

"Dont worry, my sweet Copia. Your Papa will take care of you", the pope spoke lustfully behind him and he could suddenly feel the weight of his chest on top of him as he leaned down close to his ear. "I will make you mine", he breathed in it, making Copia shudder and his cock twitch in anticipation. The moment didnt last for long though as Papa pulled himself up again to grab the cardinal's pants, yanking them down to his upper thighs together with his underwear. The sight of his subordinates naked, plump butt made him smirk and chuckle to himself. 

"You're even more beautiful than I thought", he commented, making poor Copia blush again. The embarrassement was soon replaced by pleasure though as he felt Papa's strong hands grabbing and squeezing his buttcheeks, satisfied with finally getting his hands on them. 

"I have longed to feel your sexy ass under my palms", he told him, arousing him further. "and now you're finally mine", he trailed off and the hands eventually retreated though and Copia waited in nervous anticipation, feeling more precum exiting his sensitive cock, which was pressed against the hard table. It was slightly uncomfortable, but arousing somehow... As he was wondering what his superior was doing, he lifted his head and shoulders slightly to glance back at him. The moment Papa noticed this, he firmly pushed him down again.

"Be a good boy and stay down", he told him, frustrating Copia slightly. He had only managed to see a a bit of him, but from what he could tell, Papa was removing his gloves. It made him nervous, but this time he was more excited than worried actually. The next time he was being touched, he could feel that Papa's finger was coated in something wet and slippery as it ran up inbewteen his buttcheeks. He had to restrain himself to not make any sounds as it rubbed inbetween them and came in contact with his hole. He inhaled a deep breath, knowing what was to come. 

"You're going to like this", he heard Papa saying before he pressed the finger inside him, making him tense up. The sensation wasnt what he had expected. It was more pleasurable than what he had imagined and he found himself letting out a row of soft moans. 

"It feels good, doesnt it, my sweet cardinal?" Papa hummed as he curled his finger, rubbing up against his prostate before he slid the finger in and out of him slowly. Copia didnt exactly want to give into his superior fully so he kept quiet. At least for a while. Once another finger was added, his poor nerves felt overstimulated and waves of pleasure coursed throughout him, making him shudder. What made it impossible for him to stay quiet any longer was the firm hand that suddenly caressed his thigh, smoothly moving up across his skin and up to squeeze his buttcheek. Feeling Papa's strong hand roaming over his naked lower body drove him nuts and his achingly hard cock throbbed wildly underneath him. He moaned again, savouring the wonderful feeling of being pleasured by his sexy hands. The moment was over soon again unfortunately as Papa pulled back.

"Get to the couch", he ordered him, pointing to the upper corner of the room. Copia pushed himself up from the table quietly, slowly pulling his pants up again when Papa stopped him.

"Take those off", he told him, making Copia hesitate a little out of embarrassement. He hadnt shown Papa his cock yet... He did as he was told though, still having his back mostly to him. Once he had thrown his pants away, he moved to the couch, glancing back at Papa. He could tell that there was something in his pants that really wanted to come out. 

"On your hands and knees", the pope ordered him as he walked up to the couch, embarrassing him further. He was afraid that a cock wouldnt fit in his butt and he tensed up as he shifted to the position that Papa wanted him in. Once the pope climbed up behind him, he bit down on his lower lip, bracing himself. He was starting to freak out a little and was going back and forth in his mind on whether he should stop him or not. When Papa placed a hand on his upper back and pushed it down until his face connected with the couch, his heart started pounding so hard in his chest that he feared it would jump out of it. He felt so vulnerable and embarrassed by having his bum up in the air like that. 

"That's a good boy", Papa cooed hungrily, letting his hands roam over Copia's trembling body and in under his shirt. This made the cardinal shudder and the sensitive nerves in his bum started throbbing lightly in anticipation. He could feel Papa pulling back again and to his surprise, he could soon feel his warm breath against his skin. A tongue then came in contact with his buttcheek, making him blush and tense up again. It licked both his cheeks eagerly and hungrily, occasionally biting a little. Copia really couldnt help but to moan softly again and he was starting to feel slightly less embarrassed about it. Hands soon came up to part his cheeks and the tip of Papa's slippery tongue came in contact with his hole, prodding at it and twirling around inbetween the muscles of his entrance. Copia moaned again, his cock twiching in response to the pope's affection. The tongue was then withdrawn and the lenght of it was run up along his hole and all the way up to his tailbone, making him whimper and shudder. His hands gripped around the fabric of the couch underneath him as Papa's tongue kept running over the same spot over and over again. He couldnt remember ever having been this horny or this stimulated before. To his disappointment, the tongue was again withdrawn. 

"Do you know how hard you make me?" Papa growled behind him, sounding as horny as Copia felt. His buttcheeks were again separated and the tongue prodded at him again, making him moan over and over. It eventually pushed inside, causing him to gasp and blush. The thick, warm, slippery tongue felt amazing inside him as it caressed his sensitive nerves. Even better than Papa's fingers. Copia was almost going limp from the overwhelming pleasure that coursed throughout his whole being and he trembled slightly again. He wasnt sure if he could come from this stimulation alone, but it sure felt like it. He allowed himself to express the pleasure that Papa was giving to him by moaning again. It was a bit deeper and louder this time and he realized that he was starting to sound rather desperate. The soft, yet firm tongue fucking him almost made his eyes roll back from pleasure and he was panting lightly by now. 

"Papa...", he whimpered, realizing that he had drooled a tiny bit on the couch underneath him. He could hear a muffled chuckle coming from his superior who kept stimulating him for a few more moments before he pulled back to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yes, my dear cardinal", he replied sensually, again caressing his subordinate's naked bum and thighs. "Now it's my turn to play", he continued with a dark, lustful voice, making Copia pull himself up to face him with concern clear in his gaze. 

"I.... I dont think it will fit", he said very quietly, afraid of having something much bigger than a tongue forced up his bum. Papa just chuckled and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Dont you worry, sweetheart. It will", he replied and then turned his gaze down to focus on unbuttoning his own pants. Once his rock hard cock sprung free, he moaned softly in relief. The sound was indeed very arousing to Copia, but he would have enjoyed it more if he wasnt so nervous. Papa proceeded with pulling his pants off then to throw them to the side. He also brought the little bottle of lube out from his coats pocket to pour some into his hand. He then proceeded with coating his cock with it, stroking himself slowly and allowing his eyes to close, but only up until he felt the weight of his cardinal leave the couch. His hand stilled and he opened his eyes to see him standing there, looking worried. 

"What's the matter?" he asked him, moving off the couch too. 

"I'm....", Copia started, lowering his gaze. "I'm scared...", he admitted. He wasnt sure if he should leave or not. He was so horny but... He was snapped out of his thoughts when Papa's hand grabbed his wrist again. 

"Dont be. It will feel amazing. I promise", the pope replied with a slight smile. Since Copia didnt reply, he pulled him closer, moving him back onto the couch. He then firmly but gently pressed him down onto his stomach, putting his weight on his back as he laid down, slowly rocking his hips against his bum. His hard cock was easily sliding against the cardinal's buttcheeks. 

"Can I come in then?" he asked suddenly, surprising Copia. He didnt exactly think that Papa cared about what he wanted or not. The thought of not finishing this and going back home did disappoint him though... He was still scared, but a part of him really wanted to feel his pope inside him. 

"Y-yes...", he replied softly, tensing up a little as he felt Papa shifting slightly. The soft tip was positioned against his hole then and it easily slipped in due to the lube. He was panting again, trying to get used to the thickness when Papa started pushing in some of his lenght. Copia groaned, feeling stretched and uncomfortable, yet aroused somehow. 

"What a good boy", Papa breathed in his ear as he slowly easied more of himself inside him. "Relax", he told him, rubbing his nose softly against the cardinal's cheek. 

"Papa..", Copia gasped, tensing up even more. He couldnt relax no matter how hard he tried. Papa stilled inside him then, allowing him to get used to his hard lenght for a moment. He reached a hand up then to softly grab Copia's chin, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. 

"You're doing so well, my sexy cardinal", he murmured against his cheek, giving it a soft kiss. This caused Copia to blush, but the tenderness did soothe him a little. Papa decided on loosening his subordinate up a little and he kept rubbing his thumb against his lips before he prodded at them with his index finger, urging him to open up. Once he was allowed him inside, Copia's cheeks heated up again and he eagerly started sucking onPapa's finger, swirling his tongue around it. When another finger was added, he couldnt help but to moan and his inner muscles relaxed a little around the cock inside him, craving stimulation again. 

"Good boy..", Papa murmured in his ear again, giving his cheek a lick before he carefully started moving his cock deeper inside again. He was going slow at first but as Copia suddenly moaned deeply around his fingers, he dared to speed it up a little. Once his hips connected with the cardinal's pelvis, he let out a deep, satisfied moan. 

"You're so tight", he groaned, pulling his fingers from him again. He then pulled his cock out almost fully before pushing in slowly, but firmly again. The moan that his cardinal let out this time made him just want to slam into him, but he would take it slow, not wanting to hurt him. Copia felt strangely stuffed and a bit uncomfortable. It was almost painful, but also pleasurable. He could feel his muscles throbbing around the warm, hard lenght inside him in a quite delightful way. His own cock was also being rubbed inbetween him and the couch, quickly overwhelming him with pleasure. 

Papa started moving in and out of him now, moaning every once in a while. The sounds were quickly pushing Copia towards the edge. He guessed he just hadnt been intimate with anyone in a long time. He allowed himself to start moaning again, letting Papa know that what he did to him was pleasurable. 

"That's it. That's a good boy", the pope murmured in his ear before he started kissing up his neck hungrily. The trembling body underneath him aroused him immensely and he picked up his speed, wanting to hear more of his cardinal's moaning. He got what he wished as Copia's sensitive prostate was forcebly rubbed, making him unable to keep his mouth shut. His body felt weak and limp and he relaxed fully under Papa's weight, lost in the pleasure given to him. When he felt his fingers entering his mouth again, he was pushed over the edge, letting out a row of muffled moans as he came hard, twitching and trembling. This did send Papa over the edge too and he let out a deep groan, turning it into a growl as he started slamming into his cardinal, eventually releasing a big load of cum inside of him. 

They both fell silent and all that could be heard for a while was the light panting as both men recovered. When Papa eventually pulled out, Copia groaned, not enjoying the feeling at all. He couldnt believe he could fit that thick lenght inside him. He felt exhausted and thoughts of what was going to happen now swirled around in his dizzy mind. That was until he felt Papa's hand grabbing his cheek to turn his face so that he could kiss him passionately. 

"Thank you, my dear cardinal", the pope hummed softly as he pulled back slightly to smile at him. "I'm already looking forward to seeing you again", he continued, seemingly a bit more soft spoken now. Copia managed to smile a little, closing his eyes where he was resting on the couch.

"You are welcome, Papa..", he replied quietly, feeling as though he could drift off to sleep at any second now. The last thing he remembered before that was Papa's tender kisses on his face and his warm arms embracing him.


End file.
